Biological Evaluation Shared Resource: Project Summary Biology Shared Resource Group In cancer biology, mouse models continue to play significant roles in studies of tumor invasion, metastasis and malignant transformation, as well as in studies examining responses to therapy. Key advancements have emerged in the development of animal models for cancer biology, including the advent of orthotopic models for metastasis, transgenic animals that have developmental pathways to tumorigenesis, and state-of-the-art immunocompromised strains. Transplanted human xenografts remain a primary tool for molecular discovery and evaluation. Despite their flaws and shortcomings, xenograft mouse models have played a significant role in cancer drug development in the past three decades, and mouse models will continue to be a foundation in the war against cancer. At the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) where a vast pipeline of potential new agents for diagnosing and treating cancer are emerging, researchers need a productive and established facility for in vivo testing which can navigate the arena of murine cancer models. The mission of the Biological Evaluation Shared Resource (BE-SR) is to provide expert guidance to investigators in grant preparation, model selection and experimental design, and to perform toxicity testing and proof-of-concept efficacy studies to advance their projects using in vivo testing. In addition to including cell line-based xenograft testing in nude mice, the BE-SR, in its efforts to offer the latest technologies, is transitioning to the use of NSG mice and towards the use of primary xenograft testing. The goal of the BE-SR is to provide high quality, reproducible results that are a consequence of standardized procedures and protocols and of carefully maintained implantable cell lines that are subjected to strict quality control measures both in vitro and in vivo. This quality service will result in overall lower costs and higher data fidelity to the investigator through smaller standard deviations, fewer experimental repeats to achieve statistical significance, and higher biologic relevance through initial consultation and guidance.